


A New Feeling

by army_jungshook



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, idek what this is tbh, too much fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_jungshook/pseuds/army_jungshook
Summary: Junhoe comes out and Jinhwan might notice something a little bit more than friendship.





	A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this!! Just a thought that struck me one day and I haven't posted this yet. Hopefully it will only last a couple chapters. Leave a comment and kudo!! Anything is appreciated(:

It was midnight. The music was obnoxiously loud and the place was leaking with the smell of sweat and alcohol. I was leaning against the bar watching all the members moving their hips and just enjoying themselves.  
Being the oldest, you think I would be the one having the most fun, but in reality I'm the babysitter who makes sure none of the members do something they might regret later. My eyes trailed over to Bobby and Hanbin who were sitting together talking about something. From the look on their faces, I assume it was something important. They kept glancing over to the VIP section with a nervous look. Well, curiosity killed the cat because I looked over too. Junhoe was seated within the VIP section with a swarm of girls around him and boy did he look pissed off. Honestly though, what doesn't piss him off. I set my drink down on the bar, gave Bobby and Hanbin a quick wave, and headed towards Junhoe. As I started hiking up the steps, a girl pushed me aside and ran towards him. If you didn't know, I'm extremely clumsy meaning, yes, I did miss the step and yes, I was slowly falling down the steps. I shut my eyes waiting for my back to hit the floor but then... it didn't? Last time I checked, I did not have the ability to float so obviously someone caught me. Sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but it wasn't Junhoe who caught me. It was actually Song Yunhyeong who must've sprinted across the club when he saw me slowly fall to my death. 

"Hey Jinhwan, you alright?" I was currently being held by the back with one leg in the air. I tilted my head back and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm good ya know, just hanging around." Yunyeong laughed at that and slowly pushed me upwards so I can balance myself. 

"Thanks man, those fan girls are crazy." I turned around but Yunyeong wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at Junhoe. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the direction of Junhoe. From what I can see, the girl who pushed me was on him and was trying to kiss him and I mean full on kiss him. Junhoe was pissed you could see it from here but she is a girl and he is an idol so he couldn't get mad. I immediately sprinted up the steps with Yunyeong following close behind. As we came closer all the girls took their attention off of junhoe and focused on us. They looked like animals ready to pounce. Junhoe was struggling to get up because of the girl on him and so Yunyeong rushed over and gently pulled her off of him. 

"Oppa!! No let me go!!! I want Junhoe Oppa not you!!" The girl smacked Yunyeong in the face from all her flailing around. That was the last straw for me. I grabbed the girl by her arms and pushed her onto the couch. 

"Listen here, leave us alone. We don't want to see you ever again and we definitely don't want to mess around with you so hippity hop your way outta here or so help me god I will not hesitate to ruin your life." The girl's eyes went big and she grabbed her stuff and ran back down the steps. Yunyeong walked up to Junhoe and grabbed him by the arm. 

"Dude what were you doing!? You know you can't be seen with a bunch of girls all over you!!! Think about YG, the fans, and us!! Seriously, get your act together." Yunhyeong dropped his arm roughly and turned around to head back to where Bobby and Hanbin are. Junhoe just stood there with his head down unable to look at me. 

"Junhoe?" He still didn't move. It was almost like he wasn't even there. 

"Junhoe, look at me." I walked towards him and pulled his head up. I was shocked to see that he was crying. 

"Aw man don't cry cmon I got you." I yanked him into a hug and he clutched onto my waist, sobbing into my shoulder. I have to admit though that it was kinda awkward with all these random girls staring at us. 

"Don't worry, Yunyeong doesn't hate you he was just a little mad. He'll get over it." Well, good job there Jinhwan you just made him cry even more. Sometimes I forget he's one of the youngest. He has a hard sassy outside but on the inside he's as squishy as a baby. 

"Alright, cmon, let's go gather all the members and then we'll leave." He still wouldn't let go of me and I wasn't ready to stand here for another 30 minutes so I started walking backwards as he shuffled his feet in between mine. If I fall down the steps again I will not hesitate to use him as a landing. 

"Junhoe you have to let go or we will be sliding down the steps. You don't want to dance with a bruised butt because been there done that and it hurt... a lot." He finally lifted his head up and released his grip but still held on to my hand.

I sighed and made my way down the steps. We finally found Bobby, Hanbin, and Yunyeong by the bar and decided to ask them if they would want to leave with us or stay. They decided to stay since DK was drunk on the dance floor and it was going to take a lot of effort to get him home. So, Junhoe and I made our way back to the dorms as in we walked because it was nice out and we weren't really drunk. Junhoe was still holding onto my hand but was completely silent the whole way. I didn't pressure him into talking or anything but there's no way he was still upset over Yunyeong yelling at him. 

"Hey Junhoe, you know you can talk to me about anything I won't judge." Junhoe looked up at me but just squeezed my hand tighter. 

"I'm sorry about all those girls." I stopped walking and looked back at him. He was looking at me but really wasn't if that makes sense. As in, he was staring at me but wasn't really focusing. 

"You know I don't mind the girls, you just have to be careful." This time he really stared at me and I gave him a big smile. That's when everything went down hill. He let go of my hand and his eyes got all shimmery like he was about to cry. He croaked out a "Hyung" before the tears started pouring down his cheeks. 

"Hey what's wrong why are you crying??" He just started rubbing his eyes really fast and sniffled. 

"I didn't like those girls." Now I was completely confused. 

"That's okay they were just hoes who wanted a piece of you. Don't worry, not all girls are like that." I guess I suck at comforting people because he just cried harder. 

"No hyung, I mean as in I don't like girls. I like... I like guys." I was shocked, not in a million years would I think that Junhoe would be gay. Alright Jinhwan act cool this is obviously something serious. You aren't homophobic heck you haven't even thought about it yourself so just make him happy. I grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down from his eyes. 

"Hey it's okay don't worry. Everyone loves you Junhoe, we won't leave you just because you like guys. Please don't cry I'm happy you told me and that you trust me. Let's head back, okay? We can talk about it in private and not on the streets." I gave him a huge smile and tugged him along.

When we got back to the dorms, Chanwoo greeted us at the door. He gave me a funny look but I just shrugged my shoulders and led Junhoe to my shared room with Hanbin. I forced him to change into something else and made him lay in my bed with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in tight so his head was in my shoulder. 

"Hyung, aren't you uncomfortable? I mean, I like guys doesn't that make you feel weird?" I unwrapped one of my arms and gently combed through his hair. 

"No Junhoe I'll always love you no matter what." Junhoe smiled at that and we stayed cuddled throughout the night. 

Little did I know, that was only the beginning.


End file.
